


Repetition

by bpdofficial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdofficial/pseuds/bpdofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has seen the same thing so many times he's lost count. He doesn't want to know the number at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

This always felt so familiar in a number of ways, and sometimes, he couldn't even place a finger on it.

Slippered feet tapped idly against the tiled floor in the hall of the castle, echoing around him and making the only sound in the room. There wasn't any other noise, any other movement aside from Sans tapping his foot and the slight shifting of the child across from him. He had been here, in this same place, at this exact same scene, hundreds- no, thousands- of times. And every time, he had to deal with whatever outcome happened to occur.

Sometimes, it was grim. He would have to look at this child, who killed his friends, who murdered his brother, and would have to stay calm. He was always cold in this kind of situation, abandoning any sort of jokes or puns because of the sheer amount of anger he would feel. You couldn't tell he was angry by looking at him, oh no- he would always keep the same relaxed demeanor on the outside. But the moment he started talking his words seemingly oozed with malice, and he was no longer smiling or winking in a jovial sort of way. No, he was furious- furious that a mere child had done these things. How had this happened? How had this kid gotten away with so many vicious acts? He had no clue. He never understood how something so young and small could have destroyed so many monsters on their own. It was almost like a cruel joke, and definitely not the ones he enjoyed.

In these timelines, things would either end quickly, with him vaporizing the child until they decided to reset, or with the child getting the better of him and simply slashing his front open without even blinking an eye. The ruthlessness of their attacks made him shudder just thinking about it when he was alone after another reset. The child hadn't even cared. It was like it was nothing to kill in such a way. There was no effort, no hesitation. Just pure murder.

But the times it was fine, the times where the child was friendly and acted kindly toward every monster they encountered- now those were the ones where he could really relax. Sometimes it felt like they were too few inbetween the ones where he didn't know if he would even see Papyrus again. But when they happened, he took his sweet time enjoying the peace and relaxing before the next inevitable reset of the timeline. Sans made sure to tell Papyrus to be careful, to be wary at all times if things seemed wrong, but the taller skeleton always seemed confused and told his brother not to be so apprehensive. Whenever the child was friendly toward him it would make him feel as though things were going to be fine.

Unfortunately, things were not always in his favor that way.

There had been times where he had to watch the child defend themselves until Papyrus declared that he was going to spare them, only for them to take that chance and destroy him. It was agonizing, watching his brother's trust in the human lead to his downfall. It drove Sans mad, watching something like this happen over and over and over again. When would it end? When would the killing timelines stop happening? Would they ever stop? What if the child just decided to keep killing in every timeline after this one?

Sans thought about this far too often, and it just made things worse. His usual lazy nature and jokester mood was always abandoned as he had to lurk around, avoiding the child as he watched their path of destruction be paved. He didn't know what to do. He never did. There had even been timelines where his brother was the only one to fall totheir hands. Those timelines were the worst. He would always ask this kid, "Why only him? Why did you only kill my brother?"

He was never sure if he wanted an answer to that question, though.

This time, this current timeline, things were fine. He judged the child as usual, and told them they had done well. Told them they had earned love, but not LOVE. If that made sense to the child. But they always seemed to understand in those timelines. Sometimes he would get a smile, or a hug. Those were definitely the timelines he favored over the death and descrution of the genocide timelines. He enjoyed making it to the surface with everyone. But he knew in the back of his mind that the next timeline could be anything. It was too unpredictable for him to completely relax. So he waited for things to reset again, hoping that things would not be so horrible again.


End file.
